The present invention relates to a cement fence post.
Cement fence posts are described in the following United States patents. U.S. Pat. No. 760,111, issued May 17, 1904 to Ewell, 821,535, issued May 22, 1906 to Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 824,562, issued June 26, 1906 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 836,128, issued Nov. 20, 1906 to McElroy, U.S. Pat. No. 842,454, issued Jan. 29, 1907 to Gibler and U.S. Pat. No. 883,005, issued Mar. 24, 1908 to Doddridge.
Objects of the invention are to provide a cement fence post of simple structure, which is inexpensive in manufacture, securely maintains a wire fence in position to a desired extent of tautness or tension, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably as a fence post of indefinitely long life thereby eliminating the need for periodic replacement, as is the case with wooden fence posts.